


【卡樱】清醒梦 03

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 03

03  
在新夫妇不怎么积极的赶路下，回信里说好的“回木叶待产”不过是阵吹过的耳旁风。  
佐助是抵触回木叶，能拖一天是一天。春野樱是月份渐重怀孕辛苦，想快速也舍不得和丈夫的二人世界。  
没有工作没有旁人，每天被嘘寒问暖悉心照料的二人世界的感觉多爽啊。每天都感觉自己还是个十岁的小公主，需要亲亲抱抱举高高。哦不举高高她还是不敢的，她不能拿女儿开玩笑。  
怀孕五个月之后她就没什么医学报告好写了，据说是佐助君用忍鹰寄回去了两封威胁五代目六代目的信，使孕妇免去了动脑之苦。  
白天吃吃睡睡玩玩，晒太阳散步赶路。晚上挑逗佐助君，暗搓搓计划着把他拐上床，十次里总有三四次是成功的。  
嘛夫妻间这种性要求也没什么不好意思的。成婚时间长了，就自然而然地可以没脸没皮地在室内穿着内衣，到处乱跑。孕期荷尔蒙紊乱，性欲增强是很正常的事。比如凌晨一两点失眠睡不着，把佐助君戳醒，来一场温柔的性事。  
还有一点就是性事后的余韵很是催眠。  
春野樱站在旅馆大厅的秤上，看着指针一路飚到了一百二十，心情复杂地捏了捏自己大臂上松垂的肉肉，捧着脸想佐助君在孕中期居然那么温柔，难道是因为我发胖失去吸引力了吗。  
也不会是怕影响孩子所以憋着吧。不是都说旷了一个月的男人重开荤都会如狼似虎的吗，怎么我就感受不到那种性福呢嘤嘤嘤。以前怎么没发现佐助君还是个闷骚的禁欲系啊，哦不对佐助君从开荤就不是个纵欲的人……春野樱捧着脸猛然惊醒，咦不会是哪个小妖精以前背着我和香磷，已经给佐助君开过荤了吧？还是佐助君认识了一个就等着我怀孕身材走形，好趁机上位勾走老娘丈夫的小妖精？  
春野樱旁敲侧击无果，她深知佐助的性子。不想说的事情他一个字都不会说。无法，于是每日目光如贼地盯紧了丈夫的一举一动。  
佐助顶着灼灼目光过了半个月，终于没忍住，是夜犹犹豫豫语重心长地开口劝说：“樱，你是孕妇，要节欲，”他伸手摸她的肚皮，另一只须佐手替她揉腿，更加语重心长，“想想莎拉娜。”  
春野樱快要原地气炸了，这个臭男人居然以为自己盯了他这么多天是因为她“又想要了”？然后她是因为孕后期身体条件不允许但欲求不满，所以目光如贼？  
她努力地说服自己不要跳起来把这个满脑子不知道塞着什么东西的男人掐死。冷静冷静，这是你花了这么多时间精力才到手的自己的男人、你孩子的爸。你掐死他，你就新婚不到一年没了丈夫要做寡妇的，你的孩子没出生就没了爸。  
宇智波一枝花看她努力吸气的样子，犹犹豫豫又下了一剂猛药：“嗯，樱，你要是真的很想，等你坐完月子，咳咳，我……我随你来。”  
春野樱转怒为喜：“真的？”  
一枝花咬牙，牺牲自我：“真的。”  
“啊啊啊那我要看佐助君带着黑猫的发箍！我想玩这个很久了，佐助君你知不知道你就是一只傲娇的黑猫，摸摸你你会给我一爪子然后又回来舔我的伤口。就这么说好了不准反悔！”  
宇智波佐助觉得妻子上下扫视自己的目光像是养猪人满意地看着猪，并谋划着怎么把猪吃干抹净。某种意义上他确实是猪，樱是白菜，他们的婚姻简称“白菜成精跟着猪跑了”。  
黑猫？他帮着揉腿的须佐手停了一下，有点抗拒。那个旖旎的花月夜，那个乱响的猫铃铛，那个提示着双性向的梦……  
他怔忡完被休息好的樱拉过去，看他们初次执行任务的木桥。她在这里捞着掉落水面的他，靠查克拉攀在壁上过。  
佐助看着妻子欢欣雀跃的脸，不自觉地也笑了起来。  
算了，樱能高兴就好。  
再怎么不舍不愿，他们也还是进入了火之国境内。春野樱是刚好在香磷所在的南方基地里停留时发作的，昔日的鹰小队现在除了佐助，重吾、水月、香磷的忍籍全都被划到了木叶名下，并在各个基地里负责秘密项目。  
香磷早上起来绕基地视察，面前突然冒出的阔别已久的两人着实让她惊讶了一番。她连二人的婚讯都没有收到，就一大早上看到断了手的佐助和挺着大肚子的樱，也是很惊悚了。  
鸣人和雏田的婚讯她倒是收到了，但被限制的外出让她收到了也出不去。鸣人出于对同伴的昔日同伴的尊重，也是出于她和他血缘上的联系，她还是收到了婚礼的请柬。  
夫妇俩一番解释下来，香磷心情很复杂，面上不改色，镇定安排了房间。基地本来是香磷和水月驻守着，水月出任务就剩了香磷一个人。  
佐助理直气壮无比自然地吩咐香磷：“樱的产检你可以做吧？”  
香磷暗暗磨了磨牙，佐助的臭脾气鹰小队的人都习惯，所以也没什么好生气的。可跟水月待在一起多了她也染上了他的习惯，生气时就磨牙：“当然。”  
香磷看着他们两个人头靠头手拉手地看仪器屏幕上婴儿的图像，叹了口气。  
他们早就知道孩子是个女儿，还精挑细选后确定了名字，路上一沓一沓的产检报告显示这是个乖巧健康的小公主。  
每次产检时，看着B超屏幕里的女儿动手踢脚翻身是夫妇俩最开心的时候。佐助想着，按预产期，再过一个星期孩子就即将出世。他给妻子理了理长发，摩挲着樱的手和她咬耳朵：“女孩长得像你更好些，好看，会疼人。”  
鹰小队的人是从没想过，佐助也有温柔地跟人说话的一天的。佐助那微薄的只有一茶匙的感情全被他自己分给了岁月最初开始时美好的七班。水月在这里的话估计又要嘴贱调侃，然后被佐助劈成一滩水到处逃窜。  
如今新闺蜜得愿以偿，也不知道是好事还是坏事。  
香磷明显对怀孕的春野樱更感兴趣，这将提供给她一份宇智波血脉瓜熟蒂落的记录，想必宇智波写轮眼和百豪印的秘密会在产检报告里体现一二。等樱分娩完，这份秘密记录一定要锁起来好好珍藏。  
她如今有自己的事业和爱好。给佐助打辅助提供查克拉、溜进男汤想用美色征服佐助的那个自己，已经变得很遥远很模糊了。  
现在这样每天穿得很朋克，对着培养皿和机械研究的日子也没什么不好。因为工作，她二十岁上可以重新识字，恶补流离失所那些年缺失的常规教育。接触不到新的人也就无所谓动心，和水月斗斗嘴绘绘图，每月交几份实验报告上去，日子波澜不惊又安稳。这是流离在各个势力间尝遍冷暖的她从小就期望的安稳生活。  
人和人的缘分很奇妙。两人还是情敌时，差点被佐助杀死的她成了佐助的弃子，心如死灰地被木叶的人救下带回去治疗。队伍里的春野樱是她的主治医生。  
漩涡香磷到现在还记得春野樱当时的安慰，真是别出心裁又清新脱俗。  
“好啦安心养伤吧，佐助君对女性一直有些误解。要比惨，说说我的事能让你好点。我不是也脑子一热拿着毒苦无只身去杀他了么，就差一点点也要被杀死了，幸好鸣人和卡卡西老师及时赶到。”  
“要论被杀，我想我们上辈子一定是好姐妹。”  
从那个时候她就很佩服春野樱。两个喜欢同一个人的女孩子在一起还能谈什么，当然话题总是绕着佐助转。这个阳光得像三月樱花的女孩子本来就很让人心生好感，阳光明媚家庭圆满，但没有樱花那样容易受摧折。  
香磷从春野樱嘴里听到她的故事，春野樱从香磷的嘴里听到她的故事。香磷说她从小流浪，只有母亲不知父亲。春野樱等她出院就带她拜访自己的父母，一起吃完饭，换了和服逛木叶的夏日祭。  
别人的故事总是能引人唏嘘。香磷扪心自问自己能不能做到像春野樱一样只是能看到一个人的背影就很能满足，答案当然是不能。  
香磷当然希望得更多，她希望的当然是那个背影能看到她的好，然后转过身来把她护在怀里遮风挡雨。  
除此之外，看着重要之人互相残杀这件事她也受不了，为了别人改变自我的压抑苦闷她也受不了。  
以春野樱的天赋，她本来可以成为力量和幻术并驱的忍者。可她为了队友们，生生放弃了幻术天赋。  
香磷想到这里又叹了一口气。春野樱爱宇智波佐助，远比宇智波佐助爱春野樱多。  
生产比预产期晚了两天，从羊水破裂宫缩阵痛，到宫口全开用了一天，到孩子降生又有好些煎熬。  
春野樱疼得满头汗。佐助换上消毒服，须佐补全双手，以引领婴儿学步的姿势，牵着她在预先收拾好的产房里走着。书上说这样对孕妇分娩有好处。  
春野樱疼得嘶嘶抽气，忍不住冒了委屈的泪花，低声骂起丈夫来：“哔了狗了为什么你就是不好好戴套啊……就是你害得我要忍受十级痛苦……嘶，好疼。我的婚礼也没有父母朋友你欠我啊。混账东西，真疼……”  
佐助低声下气地细声哄着妻子：“是，是我不好，樱你辛苦了。”  
香磷全程听着夫妻间的私房话有点尴尬。  
总共辛苦了一天半后小公主出生了。红红的皱巴巴的小猴子带着乌黑的胎发。佐助万分小心地用练好的标准姿势抱起女儿给孩子妈看。  
迎接木叶亲友的是穿着黑斗篷的佐助，和穿着白斗篷手上抱着个襁褓的樱。  
佐助自觉地站在一边充当背景板。  
芽吹和兆看见乖孙女就顾不得训女儿女婿了，抱着一月半大的莎拉娜看个不停。沙拉也很给面子，目不转睛地看着外祖父母。  
芽吹欢喜地夸了一句：“哎呀，我们沙拉酱真是可爱。”  
樱凑过来，很是自豪：“那当然，这可是我生的崽。”  
芽吹被噎住了：“……好大脸。”她嫌弃地把女儿赶走了。  
春野樱：“……爸妈你们都不疼我了。”  
挺着肚子的井野被佐井扶着走过来。井野在六月份也传出好消息，预计明年三月孩子也该落地和沙拉作伴。  
鹿丸家的小子倒已经出世了，比沙拉小一个月，可以一起玩。鹿丸在工作，手鞠在带孩子，据说鹿代异常皮实好动。不然他们也该在村口见到带着娃的手鞠。  
本来准备好的待产小窝是生产也没用得上，月子也没用得上。现在只能用来养沙拉了。  
小窝是春野家祖传的私产，位置在木叶郊区，僻静人少，窗户一开就是大片樱花掩映下的火影岩。虽然不明白自家是怎么有家族有族徽却沦落成这样的，但这个窝无疑能让夫妇二人都满意。  
井野稀罕地摸摸春野樱蓄上的长发：“好看，这还是你苦无割发之后第一次留到这么长呢。”她撅了噘嘴瞪一眼佐井，向樱控诉丈夫的恶行，“你看女孩子和爱人在一起都会不自觉地留长发。可樱你看看我们家的这个，天天在我耳朵旁边念剪短发剪短发，半边刘海收起来收起来。”  
佐井微笑：“谢谢美人对我的表白，我也爱你美人儿。头发的事，不是书上说长发容易伤到孩子吗，刘海……你不觉得你担心丑女也太久了吗。”  
井野一点都不买账，翻了个妩媚的白眼：“哼谁知道你是为了孩子还是为了我，你一点都不疼我了。我不管我就是喜欢长发爱当老妈子，不服你咬我？”  
佐井见怪不怪地顺毛表白。一气呵成，心甘情愿，并且表现得如斯自然，令人叹为观止。  
春野樱看得很是羡慕，忧伤望天：哎我怎么没想起来怀孕时也这样闹一闹呢。孕期的荷尔蒙紊乱是多好的要求佐助君一天N表白的机会啊。就算没得到表白，光看佐助君的红脸也很有趣啊。  
然后春野樱看到了匆匆赶来的鸣人。  
春野樱心中一沉。  
人的气色是不会骗人的。鸣人，过得不是很好啊。


End file.
